Hero
by Supernatural Crossover Girl
Summary: There are no such thing as heroes in this world. Only monsters. She lived for years without a hero, and she had to save herself... but she wasn't a hero. She was a monster. Sequel to Monster, SI OC


**Title:** Heroes

**Summery: **There are no such thing as heroes in this world. Only monsters. She lived for years without a hero, and she had to save herself... but she wasn't a hero. She was a monster. Sequel to Monster, SI OC

* * *

She remembers from who she had once been, the stories her mother had told her. In it, the monster was always slain by a hero. The hero was righteous, and he never failed in his endeavours.

She knows the truth though, and she laughs at the stories, Kama joining in.

There is no such thing as heroes in this world. Only monsters. She lived for years without a hero, and she had to save herself... but she wasn't a hero.

She was a monster.

-0-

She wanders, simply traveling. She leaves Anko's body after finding a more suitable one, destroying Anko's body soon after. It carries her chakra, and it would not be a good thing for anyone to find.

As she travels, she buys things to make herself pretty. Her vanity has extended from wanting the perfect body, to wanting to make her new bodies pretty. She kills bandits and missing-nin, taking the best and strongest as her next vessel, so she can fund her new habit. Her bodies are picked perfectly, not to skinny, not to chubby, strong and with a decent figure. Her face stays her own though, her mental chakra warps it.

Her hate of the purple around her eyes causes her to buy makeup by the pound, covering the marks.

Her father was a monster, and while she is one to, she will not look like him.

-0-

She's a little surprised, when she stumbles upon the village she had visited so long ago, naive and unaware. Kama recognizes it to, and whispers in her brain.

She searches, until she spies him. Yamato is sitting on a bench, looking lonely...

What a poor, poor boy.

As she watches, she begins to form a plan. She isn't stupid, no far from it. She's cunning and sly. She knows that her body is weak after a transfer, that the last few times she switched, it was lucky she didn't die.

"Oh, Yamato." she speaks, stepping out to him. He jumps up, a tree obeying his whim and lashing out at her, much to her glee. She won't have to train him to much then. She hated training brats, Kabuto had been the only one she liked.

"Who are you?" he asks. It's a simple process, a genjutsu layered over her voice, making it drip sincerity, and love.

"I'm your godmother."

-0-

Kama thinks Yamato needs a few lessons in 'looking underneath the underneath.' She agrees, but hey, it works out in the end.

Yamato is easy to manipulate, to turn into a puppet. He's starved for affection, being raised in an orphanage doesn't give you much individual attention. And her father's work on him made him suseptible to mind manipulation.

Yamato is a teenager, but he's just a puppet to her, as he bows to her whim.

-0-

She's a monster, yes. She possess people's bodies, and live in them, until the body breaks down or she gets bored. She switches then, and sells the shell she had once used. It's an easy task, and with Yamato helping, a smooth one.

She's a monster because she plans on burning a village to the ground. She's a monster because she dreams of the screams she will hear. She's a monster because she doesn't care about the lives she ruins.

She slices the head off the man who had been pawing at the child, eyes flashing. She leads the child home, and tracks down the buddies of the man, killing them brutally, Yamato impaling them on trees.

She is a monster, yes, but not even the monster she fears, hates and loves most of all, would do that to a child.

She's a monster, but not that kind.

-0-

She isn't terribly shocked when the masked ninja, the one from the Uchiha massacre and the Kyubi attack, approaches her in a bar. Her chakra is distinct, and she hasn't bothered hiding it, too far away from Konoha to really care.

"Hello Kama." he says, not hiding his voice.

"Hello, Obito." she tilts her head, smiling.

"I see your new body doesn't have the damaged vocal cords your old one had." she snorts, rolling her eyes. Silly boy, thinking she couldn't talk for so long.

"I see you wear a hideous new mask. Orange and black? What a disgusting color combination." he snorts, buying a drink. She buys one as well, and waits for him to speak.

"Do you want Konoha to burn?" he asks. She laughs and laughs.

"I've dreamed of it for years Obito." she sips her drink, as she thinks about her past. "I was left in the mercy of a monster, because of them."

"With no hero to save you?" she laughs even harder, throwing her head back, and drawing looks from the other customers in the bar. She has a genjutsu on along with her make up. Her new body wasn't as pretty as she had hoped, and she was forced to layer her work, though she does like the affect it has, maybe she will continue with it.

"There are no heroes Obito. There is only monsters. Some just hide behind pretty words."

-0-

Deidara is the one who they give up. Kakuzu is quite happy with his bounty, though he does wonder who the pretty female is who takes his place. She's very charming, with pretty eyes and a smile on her lips.

Everyone knows she uses a genjutsu that coats her words and makes them drip honey. However, she isn't remarkable. No one knows who this... Keiko is. Nor who her son is, the boy who follows her, no matter what. She's too young to be his mother, but he calls her that anyway, following her like a puppy.

She works well with Sasori, though her teasing tone she takes annoys him, calling him and many others darling, letting it roll off her tongue easily. She layers their opponents with genjutsu, and he uses his puppets to kill them. Yamato, her son, works well with them to, killing easily, and only looking to Keiko for praise, which is given with a sharp smile, and more often a thinly veiled insult on his abilities. Yet, he smiles at her, and follows. No one understands it, as she sashays around them all.

She is a dangerous woman, but... she does not have a rank, she isn't even in the bingo book... who is she? Why kill Deidara? Why pick her?

-0-

Yamato has grown in skill, as she teaches him. She uses genjutsu to spurn him on, torturing him with it, only to apologize, and beg forgiveness. She is gentle, yet harsh. Cruel, yet kind. She is everything her father is, but she hides with a sugary smile, and a gentle hand when he does well.

When he finally creates a tree, he is given a genjutsu world of pleasure as a reward, much to his teenaged joy. Sasori wonders where they got such good wood, but he finds it makes excellent puppets.

She finds it amusing he doesn't realize Yamato's chakra radiates from it... nor does he realize Yamato can control it.

-0-

She hears about the chunin exams. Kakashi was an even worse teacher in this world then the one she remembers. She laughs hearing about it, the fact he's so broken up about Kama's 'death', that he is pretty much lifeless even three years later.

Kama finds it funny to, Keiko giggling along with the two, as they plot and plan. Akatsuki is a pawn. Obito, Tobito, Tobi, whatever, is a good pawn. She knows he thinks of her the same way, and he may look at her with suspicion, but she doesn't care.

She has little care for anyone other then herself anymore.

-0-

Her body is badly damaged after a battle, and no one thinks she'll survive the next week. Yamato disappears, as she lays in the base, ignoring the mutters from Sasori, from Kakuzu who wants to know where her bounty is the highest at.

Her apprentice comes back with a pretty girl. She has red eyes, and a silly wrap around dress that makes her laugh, and laugh and laugh.

The Sarutobi line has lost one of the vessels, it seems.

Yamato dumps her on the ground, ignoring the stares.

"She's a genjutsu mistress, like you kaa-chan." he says. "I couldn't find your bingo book in time."

"You did good Yamato-chan." she pets his cheek as he helps her up. "You did very good." she faces the girl, who is awake, but cannot move, only can hear.

"Hello Kurenai-chan, how are you?" she purrs. "Remember me?" the girl struggles against her bonds, eyes wild. "Hmm, no, no you don't. Well, I'll give you a hint, Kurenai-chan. I never spoke before."

"No..." whispered the girl, staring. Kama laughed, and laughed, as she grinned, and her hands sped through the symbols.

-0-

Everyone gives her a bit of a berth after that, as she doesn't bother covering her markings anymore unless it's when she is on a mission. She finds it funny, as she lounges around, looking through her bingo book.

"Kakuzu, are you planning on going after the Echo?" she calls out. Kakuzu shrugs.

"She's on my list."

"If you let me take her body first, you can have it after I jump again." she offers. The miser nods, and no more is said.

-0-

Yamato helps subdue Gaara, and they drag him to Sasori, who stares at the plant wrapped around Gaara.

"My father." is the casual statement, one Yamato misses, but Sasori gets.

"My puppet?"

"His first tree." she's a little bit like a parent there, though she doesn't notice.

-0-

"You're such a fool, Kakashi-kun." she laughs and laughs, eyes mad. She faces him down, hearing the sound of Sasori fighting Sakura in the background. A part of her, the part that still believes in heroes, the tiny part Kama didn't take over, wishes to save him, but she doesn't really care.

"How am I a fool?"

"Konoha betrayed you to! And yet you still dance to the tune of their pipes." she replies, smirking. Genjutsu had trapped Gai and his crew, with Yamato fighting Naruto. "Didn't you sometimes think that they may have forced your father to kill himself? Didn't you wonder why he was so wrong? Didn't you sometimes cry as a child, because you were so confused?"

"Wh-what?" Kakashi's eyes widen and he steps back. "Who are you?"

"Really, Kakashi-kun?" she pouts. "I'm hurt, wounded even!" she cackles, as Yamato stops his fight, sing a tree to trap Naruto. Neji, who managed to escape the genjutsu, stares at him.

"Sasori is dead, kaa-san. My puppet says so."

"Pity, he was a nice man to talk to." Kama laughs, as she turns to Kakashi, ripping away the genjutsu from Gai, Lee and Tenten. "I'll see you soon, Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun, Gai-Kun!" she was gone in the next second, her laugh echoing around them.

-0-

He's dead. She hears this, and it rings in her head. He's dead. Her father is dead.

"Sensei?" Kabuto asks. He had tracked her down while she was out on a mission with Obito, who pretends to be Tobi even when it is just the two of them. She's fairly certain all it is, is a mask.

"Who?" she already knows, but she has to ask. She has to.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

-0-

Tracking him down is much easier then she'd expected. His entourage were morons.

Killing him is trickier, but she is no fool. He may have gone three years living under her father, but she lived with the psycho for most of her childhood. She was better than the brat.

She impersonates a waitress at a bar, and slips in a small paralyzing poison into their drinks, one that was slow acting. Much to her amusement, they don't even notice. What horrible ninja. What was her father teaching them?

"You know, part of me wants to thank you." she idly remarks, as she stands above him. "I hated him, he was a monster who ruined my life. I wouldn't be like this, if it wasn't for him." she chuckled, unamused. "Tell him fuck you when you see him in hell, alright?" one knife to the throat is all it takes... and the body poofs into smoke. "FUCK!"

-0-

She hunts the brat, while she follows Obito. Kabuto stays with her, completely obedient. It pisses off Yamato, much to her secret amusement. She enjoys arranging situations where Yamato has to fight for her attention. It's satisfying, and a good distraction while she hunts Sasuke.

-0-

"Kaa-san..." He speaks, watching as she begins her seals. "Are you sure you should? You're not yet recovered..." It had been after a run in with a poisoner as they hunted down Sasuke, Tobi letting them.

He gave her too much leeway, out of respect for the old times they shared.

"Yamato-kun, I'm fine. Being poisoned is not a new thing, darling." She says. "It's better to switch bodies then to deal with the left over poison in my system." Kabuto chuckles.

"Any fool knows that."

-0-

She doesn't truly remember anything like this happening in the manga, but she finds it funny. She stands in front of Taka, and Team Kakashi, both sets glaring at her, as Yamato and Kabuto back her.

"You killed Kama!" snarls Kakashi as soon as he sees Kabuto, fury in his lone eye.

"Why would I kill my sensei? I learned so much from her." Kabuto sounds so innocent it makes Kama howl.

"You killed her because she sold out Orochimaru!"

"She was dying, why would I bother killing her?" Kakashi seems... lost. Confused. He is grasping at straws, latching onto a hate that doesn't exist.

_To break, or not to- oh who am I kidding?_Kama smirks, and purrs out a question.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm hurt you think I'd be so careless as to let my own student kill me." she smirks ever deeper.

"NO! You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" she wonders out loud. "There is no reason to. I have no interest in going back to the hell hole known as Konoha." She removes her make-up, smirking at his horror struck face.

"Why the shock, Kakashi-kun." She purrs, stepping around him, smirking. "You should have known a silly little poison won't kill me."

"How could you..." He said, shoulders shaking.

"Konoha left me in the care of a monster, Kakashi-kun." She whispers into his ear. "Why should I care about them?"

"I could have saved you, if you told us earlier." Kakashi says, eyes filling with tears. "If you'd only told us-"

"Oh, Kakashi-kun, you couldn't have even saved your father. How could you have saved me?" Laughs Kama. The gasp from Kakashi makes her smile thinly.

"Who are you, dattebyo?" asks Naruto, looking annoyed. She looks up from Kakashi's face and shrugs.

"I'm your father's student, as was Kakashi-kun." Kama waves a hand, nonchalantly. Naruto's eyes widen, as does Kakashi's. "You did not know? How... pitiful. You look just like Minato-sensei, Naruto-kun."

"...Nani?" Naruto's voice is soft as she cackles. Kama's voice joins her and they laugh.

"Oh, this is rich. I thought you were purposely abandoning him, Kakashi-kun, but to know you didn't know? HA! It seems Konoha is as cruel as they ever were." She snickers as Kabuto smirks, adjusting his glasses. She pats Kakashi's cheek, smiling at him, as he stares right at her.

"Who are you?" asks Sasuke. "Why did you want to kill me?" She snorts, rolling her eyes, as she idly traces Kakashi's jaw. He hasn't tried to push her off or anything to busy staring right at her face.

"I hated my father. He tortured me. He hurt me... I... I couldn't die because of him." she muttered, her eyes glazing over. "What if I just woke right back up again? What if it keeps happening? I don't want to be hurt! I don't-"

"Sensei!" Kabuto steps forward, but Yamato reaches her first, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it.

"Calm down kaa-san." The pained whimper from Kakashi is so worth it.

"If you hated him so much, why do you care I killed him?" Sasuke asks, as Karin takes a step back, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Kama tilts her head, confusion on her face. She turns her head to look at them, still close to Kakashi, though no longer touching him.

"Why would I want my daddy dead?" she asks, in a childlike voice. Her mind is still trapped in her nightmare, as Yamato and Kabuto move to her sides, holding her in between them. "I love my daddy."

"But I thought you hated him?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. She laughed hollowly.

"I loved him, as much as I feared him. I feared him as much as I hated him. I hated him... but I loved him." she whispered, looking up at the group. "I couldn't hurt him… so I turned towards the true monsters. Konoha. They left me with a monster." She snarled, glaring at them. "They left me with a monster, and didn't notice what he did to me!" She laughs even more. "I just returned the favor."

"Kama… Kama if I had known, I would have done something. I would have saved you-"Kakashi sounds pained as he looks at her, reaching out to touch her, but stopping, as if terrified he'll break her. He's trying to reach her, even after what she said to him. Even after everything she's done.

Pity that part of her heart is long dead.

"Like what? A hero?" she snarls. "Here's a news flash, heroes don't exist. All they are is the stronger monster."

"You're a liar!" Naruto yells. She laughs.

"Your own father sealed a demon inside you, yet everyone seems to think of him as a hero. However, he was a monster. He hurt you, and you don't even see it!" she says, blankly.

"I'm a monster to, but at least I don't hide behind pretty words like hero."

-0-

She pities Naruto. He's a monster just like her, but he's so blind to the true nature of the monsters, he doesn't even realize he's being played like a drum.

Sasuke managed to escape again, much to her anger. She would kill him, and laughing his face about the truth while he died. She would kill him for killing her father.

The only good thing was that she had planted the seed of doubt in Kakashi's mind, and broke him just a little more.

-0-

"You suck at aiming." Remarks Kama as she moves around Itachi, who snarls wordlessly. "Why so serious?" she asks, smirking.

"You tried to kill my brother."

"Your brother killed my father."

"You hated-"she moves, slamming the furious boy against the wall. She leans down and hisses into his ear.

"I may have hated Orichimaru... But I loved him just as much." Kama answers as she pulls back, staring at Itachi. "He was my otou-sama. I believe you are familiar with the concept of loving your family, aren't you?"

-0-

"I told Kakashi-sensei I'd bring you home!" Naruto cries out, as he faces her. She snorts, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, like a hero?" she mocks, circling him. "When will you grow up, and see, we're all monsters here?"

"You're no monster, Kama-san! All you are is a hurt woman." He retorts. Her laugh, high and harsh, makes him flinch a bit.

"Oh, Naruto. You're so… hung up on the idea that you can be something else, other then what you are." She moves, her mouth by his ear, and his arms pinned behind him. "You're a monster, just like me."

"I'm no monster!" he snarls in reply, trying to break free.

"Oh, really? So killing is the work of a hero? Hurting people? Murdering them? How many people have died by your hands, people that could have lived?"

"I'm not a monster!"

"You have a demon sealed inside you. I say that makes you a monster on default." She purrs, before she lets him go. He scrambles away, eyes wide and face pale. "You were fucked over, just like me. You were hated, you were hurt, but you bought the lie. You were told you could be a hero."

"I am!"

"No, you're just the bigger monster." She disappears, smirking at his face.

Oh, what fun this is.

-0-

"Kaa-san…" Yamato asks, as he stands, shaking, in front of another set of Konoha ninja.

Honestly, it's like they stalk her or something. Shouldn't they be stopping Tobito? Or whatever he goes by now.

"Yes, darling?"

"I'm not your godson… am I?" his voice is so soft, so quite.

"Of course you are!" she sends a genjutsu at him, as Kabuto hangs back, but it doesn't stick. What the…

"LIAR!" Yamato yells, his face furious. "I know everything now!" She notices Kakashi standing behind him, and her face contorts. A small part of her wonders why he did it. All she wanted was her own son. All she wanted was a baby, but she ignores that part.

"So? I gave you a better life, didn't I?" she snaps. "I saved you from a lab. I helped you reach your full potential. I'm your mother-"

"Do you have any feelings towards me that are motherly?"

"No," she replies. For a second the corner of her heart that loves her father, that loves Kakashi, that loved her baby, and screamed in pain when she lost it, yells at her that she's lying, but she ignores it. "But I'm the closest thing you have. So… are you going to betray me? I made you what you are. Are you going to repay me this way?"

A tree tries to impale her, and she knows his answer. Damned brat, should have snapped his neck as a baby and been done with it.

A part of her breaths a sigh of relief. He won't walk her path anymore.

-0-

She hears about Yamato, as she hunts Sasuke, and deals with the Akatsuki. Hidan dies along with Kakuzu because of him- she doesn't care.

Tobito is freaking out, nervous and worried, while Kama takes pleasure in helping to kill Jiraiya, who appears in Rain one day.

"I'm sorry." Is the last thing he says to her before he falls into the ocean.

"A little to late for that, don't you think?" she asks the sea, before she leaves, with Kabuto. It's time to hunt again.

-0-

He's dead. The fucking brat who killed her father is dead, by her hands. She got him just as he killed Itachi, stabbing him right through his gut, as he stared at his brother in shock.

"Sad thing, he was ordered to kill them, or you'd die," she hissed into his ear, as he choked. "Funny, huh?" She kills him, and knows Tobito will be out for her blood now.

She leaves with Kabuto, leaving behind a single ring.

And a mental note of apology to her friend, who she'd helped craft into a monster. She was a little sorry his plans didn't work out, but hey, she got to the brat first.

-0-

Years later, a young blonde boy, with white eyes stands in front of a pretty black haired woman, with purple markings. A silver haired man stands with her, adjusting his glasses.

"My daddy is a hero! He's the Hokage!" the boy points at the two, looking angry. "He'll save me." The laugh from the woman chills him to the bone.

"Oh, you pathetic child." The woman says, before she moves, a dagger in the brat's belly.

"There's no such thing as heroes."

-0-

She's the hunted now, as she runs from place to place. Kakashi and Yamato head the pack, hunting for her. Naruto is in Konoha, wanting to kill her, but unable to, as he cannot leave the village for something as simple as hunting down a criminal.

Even if she is considered an S-Class.

She orders Kabuto away, leaving him with her technique on switching bodies. She helped him once through it, now it's his time to be the big bad monster.

-0-

She kills Kakashi, the two battling it out- fittingly enough- where she tricked him into thinking Rin was a spy so many years ago. She stabs him right through the heart, and watches as his life blood mixes with the rain.

She's stabbed a minute later, right in the back. She turns to see a familiar blonde man behind her. She laughed brokenly, as she dropped to her knees. She was out of chakra, couldn't muster up anymore. Not that it mattered, the body was rejecting her anyway, she'd spent to much time in it.

"You may have killed me, but all you are is a monster." She remarks as she lays there dying, blood pouring out of her gut, and pooling around her in the rain. "How many have you killed, how many innocent lives have you ruined… how many people are dead because of you?"

Namikaze-Hyuuga Naruto, the seventh Hokage, looks down at the woman who never had a hero to save her. Who never had anyone to help her; who became so twisted and broken, she'd become a monster like her father so she could run from his shadow.

"You're wrong. There are heroes, it's just sometimes they come too late." He replies to her. "The hero to your father's monster wasn't born until… until it was too late for you."

"And the hero to my monster came a little too late as well." She laughs a bit, coughing up blood. "I still say 'hero' is just a pretty name for a monster."

"Yeah, it is." He agrees, shocking the woman. "But we're the good kind. That's the difference between us and regular monsters." She studies his face, before she laughs one last time.

"Yeah… well, see you in hell." Is her last words, before she closes her eyes with a smirk on her face.

There are no heroes, just monsters. The stronger monster is the one who comes out on top, in the end. She was a monster slain by another monster.

At least it was the good kind.

* * *

That went differently then I thought... hope you enjoyed the end of Kama!

I had fun writing her, really. She's always going to be my psycho baby. But... I am tempted to write a 'what if...' scenario where she's 'good'. Tempting...


End file.
